


Who ya gonna call?

by Luxaria



Category: Ghostbusters (2016), RWBY
Genre: Awesome, Gen, team of four badass girls as another team of four badass girls?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7612969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luxaria/pseuds/Luxaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Weiss gets a little bit cut off after an incident with a ghost, she goes looking for the only team who can help her prove she's not crazy: The Beacon Huntresses of the Paranormal-</p>
<p>The Ghostbusters. They're called the Ghostbusters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who ya gonna call?

**Author's Note:**

> I saw Ghostbusters last Friday and although real life got in the way I just need to post this to get out of my system- because if I look at this any longer I'll never post it.
> 
> Please don't judge.

Weiss Schnee was having a bad day. Scratch that- it was a terrible day. Probably the worst day of her life. Past Weiss had no idea what she was in for. The lucky girl’s problems had topped off at spilling wine on her pristine white dress, having the wrong outfit for an event or, if she was being particularly targeted by karma, having the wrong outfit for an event and _then_ spilling wine on it.

Being one step away from a psyche ward was not where she had planned to be in her 10-year-career-plan right now.

But then again, who _really_ can predict the effects of seeing a ghostly knight who was _apparently_ one of your many- not particularly moral or upstanding- ancestors constantly hang about the end of your bed for the majority of your childhood?

Such lovely effects like living off of an average of 4 hours sleep a night and constantly being told you were imagining things, which led to a whole cocktail of lovely personality issues just perfect for an heiress. Past Weiss had dealt with that though- through compartmentalisation and repression, according to her therapists at the least- and moved on with her life without ever telling anyone outside her family of her… _odd_ childhood experience.

Until yesterday, when her life had gone to shit with the unwelcome reappearance of that _fucking ghost_ at her family’s annual gala.

Apparently when your former childhood bedroom ghoul turns up in full view of New York’s elite the thing you _shouldn’t_ do is try and loudly point it out to your father.

Loudly being the key word there.

_So_ she _might_ have been a couple drinks in at that point. _So_ she _might_ have been very insistent that it was _definitely, 100% the ghost that terrorised her,_ her entire childhood. _So maybe_ all of the top investors for the company _might_ think she was a bit on the unstable side. _So maybe_ her father hadn’t taken it very well.

He still overreacted.

And she might have overreacted right back.

Airing your family’s dirty laundry in front of New York’s elite was apparently not conducive to stock prices. Especially if everyone thought your heir was crazy. Drunk Weiss was _very_ loud.

And so now here she stood, eyes flicking from the surprisingly slick webpage on her phone to the slightly dilapidated shop in front of her- _From Dust Till Dawn_.

She _really_ hoped this wasn’t a drug front.

Of course, the way her life was going right now it would honestly not surprise her if the so called “ _Ghostbusters_ ” were all high on something. Over the years she’d learned that many of the so-called “believers in the paranormal” were just druggies who had seen some sort of weird animal on one of their trips. But she still held out the faint hope that these people might be the ones to restore her reputation.

And get her future company back.

She made her way through the back of the store towards the hastily labelled ‘Beacon Huntresses of the Paranormal’ sign and up the slightly dingy staircase that actually _did_ smell rather odd. Not a great sign. As she approached the door she could hear the muffled sound of music permeating through it and taking a calming breath, she entered.

Weiss was immediately hit by the lovely mixture of the smell of stale takeout food combined with an odd metallic odor- no doubt created by the unbelievable amount of machinery and electronic gadgets that were propped up all over the place. Two girls were standing around towards the back of the room, quietly murmuring as they poked and prodded at yet another electronic device held in the shorter one’s hands. Any attempt from Weiss to actually move over to the pair- or even call for their attention- was hindered by the appearance of another girl and a massive boombox propped up on her shoulder that was blaring some pop song that Weiss had never heard of.

The blonde in the extremely short shorts stopped dancing about after finishing up a surprisingly well rapped verse she eventually opened her eyes and realised she had an audience. She stopped dead in the middle of the floor, jaw dropped and eyes wide- pausing the music with without looking.

Two heads popped up from the back of the room.

“Holy shit: Weiss Schnee.”

Startled by the outburst Weiss _meant_ to state her business but there only one thing on her mind.

“Why do you have a boombox?” She crossed her arms unimpressedly and arched an eyebrow, “What are we- living in the 80’s?”

The blonde one scowled, dropping said boombox down on the nearest counter, “ _Sorry_ that not all of us are eye wateringly rich, Little Miss Silver Spoon.”

Her affronted huff and subsequent retort was cut off by a small cough from the taller black haired girl.

“ _Ahem_ , if you’re quite finished angering our _only client, Yang_ ,” she threw a significant look at the cowed blonde and turned back to Weiss with a smile, “So, Miss Schnee, what can we do for you?”

She looked at the three women in front of her, from the shortest’s easy grin, to the middle one’s light smile, to the one called Yang’s slightly grumpy face. She looked at the three women who might be the only ones who were capable of helping her out of her situation. She looked at the three and made her decision.

“I need you to prove ghosts are real so I can get my inheritance back.”

The shortest one grinned and gave a thumbs up.

“Well you’ve come to the right place: that’s kinda what we’re aiming to do here.”

Her cheery mood was broken by Yang, who had slumped into a chair and rested her head on her hand.

“Yeah, everything’s hunky dory, Ruby, but we’ve still got one teensy-tiny problem: We have no money. We’re flat out broke guys. There are zero dollas in the Ghostbustin’ Bank.”

A _humph_ sounded from Ruby, who pulled a face.

“I told you to stop calling it that Yang- we’re The Beacon Huntresses of the Paranormal.”

Yang simply grinned and gestured at the last remaining girl, who was rolling her eyes at the clearly frequent argument between the two of them.

“Blake back me up- Ghostbusters is more snappy, marketable, memorable- y’know, all the buzzwords.”

Tired of the duo’s bickering, Weiss stepped in.

“What if I could help you out?” The three hopeful faces staring back at her made her continue, _these girls might genuinely be able to help me_ , “I mean, I sort of got cut off by my father because of the whole _not-renouncing-the-fact-I saw-a-ghost-thing_ ,” she shrugged, “but that doesn’t mean I don’t have _some_ money left over.”

Weiss was not a _little_ bit miffed at the implication from the press that she would have been caught with her pants down, as the expression went. She saw what her father did with Winter when she quit- Weiss had actually planned ahead for this eventuality since that day. Well, not this _exact_ eventuality- but the whole _getting cut off thing_ was her father’s go to punishment for… anything and everything.

Ruby was the one to tentatively ask the question on the tip of all of their tongues.

“Okay, so what d’you have?”

The former heiress shrugged.

“Only one million immedia-”

“ONE MILLION?” Yang couldn’t contain her grin as she threw her arm around Weiss, who reflexively tried to shift away from the blonde’s iron grip, and continued on with her train of thought. “Holy shit the Ghostbustin’ Bank might be in freefall but it looks like the Bank of Schnee can bail us out.”

Blake pushed up her glasses and rubbed her eyes, like she couldn’t believe she was seeing a Schnee in front of her, offering her a whole million dollars to fund her research.

“I know, Yang- that could pay for, like, _actual equipment_.”

Weiss looked skeptically around the room, taking in all the science-y equipment littering every worktop in sight.

“Really? Because all that looks like ‘ _actual equipment_ ’ to me. How much have you been living on before?”

Blake brought up a spreadsheet on her laptop.

“About eight hundred and sixty-three dollars and forty-nine cents.”

Weiss’ jaw dropped in shock while Yang looked confused and shuffled over to Blake, staring at the spreadsheet over her shoulder and doing some quick calculations in her head.

“You forgot the burritos last week- it’s eight hundred and seventy-five dollars and ninety-nine cents.” A quiet _Oh_ came from Blake as she added it to the tally.

Ruby looked fit to explode with excitement, her eyes flicking between the other occupants in the room before Yang waved at her to talk. She began with gusto.

“Okay so proper introduction time now?” She looked at Yang and Blake but didn’t wait for answer from either of them before continuing, “ _Proper introduction time!_ ”

“I’m Ruby Rose, engineer- basically I make all the cool, techy, gadgets you see around about here that we use to do some ghost capture and neutralisation-”

“Busting. Ghost busting.”

Ruby sighed and rubbed her forehead.

“Fine, _Ghost busting_.”

The focus shifted to Yang as she flicked her fingers from her temple in a lazy approximation of a salute.

“Yang Xiao Long- this one’s sister,” ruffling Ruby’s hair and ignoring her yelps of _No static! Static bad!_ in favour of laughing her way through her introduction, “And that one’s,” she said, while pointing at Blake, “best friend. I handle some of the more mechanical problems we encounter here, make sure these two eat enough when they’re researching or building shiz and- last but definitely not least- do all the heavy lifting.” She flexed slightly while wiggling her eyebrows.

“But you I’m assuming already guessed that one.”

Once again, Ruby sighed in exasperation, which Yang took as a personal offence and jumped towards her, catching her in a noogie- which the unofficial leader tried to unsuccessfully get out of.

Blake pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose as she smiled fondly at the grappling sisters before turning to the slightly shocked looking heiress and deciding to take pity on her. Stepping up in front of the siblings she stuck out her hand, which Weiss shook gratefully- this was the sort of introduction she was used to.

“Blake Belladonna, I’m the physicist with passing interest in history,” she ran a nervous hand through her hair, “I’m also the one who sort of started this whole thing,” she jerked her thumb behind her at the now separated sisters, “Yang was the first person ever to actually believe me because Ruby had seen a ghost before- so we stuck together with the research and then the development of all the-” She paused for a moment and rolled her eyes. “- _Ghost busting_ equipment.”

A triumphant laugh rang through the room- a small _Why Blake?_ following closely behind- as Yang leapt forward to throw her arms around her best friend.

“Blake said it! It’s now official guys!”

Suddenly the dingy upper room was filled with flashing lights and the unmistakeable sound of a siren- a siren that sounded a bit like a dying cat if Weiss was being completely honest.

Immediately the three girls sprang into action: Ruby running to grab a bag stuffed to the brim with a variety of electronic devices spilling out of it, Blake shoving her laptop into a bag and Yang-

Yang was grabbing the weird backpacks off the wall.

“Wanna come along for the ride Ice Queen? Protect your investment?” At Weiss’ hesitance she lifted up a spare boiler suit and weird backpacks and singsonged, “ _We have spare proton packs.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Blake in glasses is hot, no? And I’m pretty sure they can all rock the boiler suit chic.
> 
> And so to recap- Ruby's the exciteable leader/engineer, Weiss is the benefactor who just really wants to be rich again but finds friends along the way (and also prove she's not crazy) , Blake's the quiet physicist who's always been obsessed with ghosts and Yang's the heavy lifter/driver.
> 
> I suppose Sun can be Kevin then? ;)


End file.
